Stalkers
by movielover9
Summary: Hi this is my first time writing so please be nice. This is a remake of episode 89. What would happen if they weren't anime creators but something totally different... please review
1. Demon Beasts?

Stalker

My characters are Fumu, Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, Bun, Kirby, Dedede, Escargoon, Lololo, Lalala, and Summer. And if you watch the anime everyone else from episode 89.

Demon Beast's?

Dedede's throne room:

Today (like any other day) King Dedede wanted another Demon Beast to destroy Kirby but no matter how hard he tried he never could. So today instead he was going after the three people that were closest to Kirby … Fumu, Summer and Lalala. "They have been able to help Kirby through a lot so why not get rid of them." he thought so he then called N.M.E headquarters and said "I want a Demon Beast that will be able to destroy…" "Kirby…" the salesman said interrupting in a bored sort of voice. "No. I need a Demon Beast to destroy those meddling girls Fumu, Summer and Lalala." Dedede said.

"How?" the salesman asked. "Physically, mentally, emotionally I don't care how. Just a Demon Beast to get rid of them." Dedede said. "Ok." The salesman replied. Then the whole room was showered with light. Then standing there were three boys, one with spiky blond hair, a white t-shirt, ripped jeans, a camera, and bag. The other two had pretty much the same except one with spiky brown hair and the other with red spiked up hair. "Those are Demon Beasts?" Dedede said. "Their names are Darien (brunette), Leo (blond) and Josh (red-head). I know they don't look like Demon Beasts but they are very good eh… specialists. Mmm."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Questions

Questions

Outside with Fumu, Bun, Kirby, Lololo, Lalala, and Summer.

"Ah, it's so hot I want to take my clothes off." said Fumu. She had on a pink top with green jean shorts and beat up pink and green convers. "Yeah." Agreed Summer and Lalala. Summer was wearing a purple top with black jean shorts and beat up black and purple convers while Lalala was wearing a pink shirt with pale jean shorts and a yellow bow in her pink colored hair . "That doesn't apply to Kirby though does it." Bun and Lololo said. Bun was wearing an ordinary pair of overalls and Lololo was wearing a blue t-shirt with dark jeans. "Hahaha. Yeah." They all agreed. Bun and Kirby were eating. "In a dream while eating, huh." Fumu said. "Even out in nature, you two can only think of that one thing."Summer said. Fumu, Summer and Lalala giggled. Then the three girls saw movement. "Huh?" they said. They then just ignored it. Then saw it again. "I think were…" "Imagining things yeah." Summer finished but each girl had a worried look on their face.

They then saw it again "What!" they said quietly to each other and looked at each other in alarm. "Hey sis, Summer and Lalala, Kirby, Lololo and I are going to go play." "Bun, I feel like someone…" Fumu started "Is watching us." Lalala finished. "Who would do that though?" Bun and Lololo replied. "Come on guys lets go play!" Bun said. "Yeah. Poyo." They agreed. "Wait guys!" Summer shouted but they were to far away by then. "Maybe we are just imagining things." Fumu said. Then they each picked up a chocolate and they bit into it. They gasped in delight. Summer said "Even though we are dieting…" "We can't help but eat." Lalala finished. They then giggled. They then picked up the basket, and then Fumu felt something with her left hand. "What's that?" Lalala asked. "It looks like…"Fumu started "A microphone." Summer finished. They stood up and looked around. "Oh crud they found our hidden mike." Darien said. "That's not good" said Leo. "Darn it. We have no choice but to run." Josh said. "I think we'll be fine if we just follow behind them." Leo said. "Yeah." They agreed. It was now sunset. Bun, Kirby, and Lololo had already gone back home. Summer, Fumu and Lalala were now walking home talking about the boys or should I say Knights they have a HUGE crush on (Meta Knight and Fumu. Sword and Summer. Blade and Lalala.) and laughing about what they would do if they ever had a chance with them.

Soon they heard footsteps behind them. They then stopped and turned around but they didn't see anyone. They then continued walking then they heard clicking but they still saw no one that was when Summer started to get freaked out. "I'm scared!" Summer half shouted then started running. "H-hey wait for us!" Fumu and Lalala yelled. They then arrived at the castle and ran right into Meta Knight, Sword and Blade. Fumu hit her head on Meta Knight's mask and got a cut on her head while Summer got a cut on her arm from Sword's armor and Lalala had slammed into Blade while cutting herself on his sword the girls were then knocked to the ground and they quickly got up and were asked "Are you alright?" but they just kept running with scared expressions on their faces and tears in their eyes. "What happened to them?" Sword asked for he was extremely worried for Summer since he had a crush on her a major one at that. The same was for Meta Knight with Fumu and so on with Blade and Lalala and they were very worried about each one of them.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Slumber Party

Slumber Party

Fumu's room with Fumu, Summer, and Lalala

The Girls soon got into the house and bandaged themselves up and Lalala left to get her pajamas while Fumu and Summer were waiting for Lalala to come back so they could have their anuall slumber party. "When will she get back?" Summer asked for she was very impatient (at times). "Soon." Replied Fumu. Then Lalala finally came back and they started having fun. The absolutely best part of the night was that they had the whole house to themselves so they decided to live it up. "I'll get the music." Fumu said. "I'll get the junk food." Summer said. "And I'll get the movies." Lalala said. They then started acting like teenage girls for the whole night. The funny part was that they were dressed like teenage girls in practically see through pajamas that were mega short on them because that was the fashion (duh). Summer was wearing a purple tank-top with black really short shorts that were like silk and satin while Fumu's was a mini silk and satin dress that was pink and green and Lalala's was a combonation of both outfits in pink. They soon drifted off to sleep at around 3:00 am but around morning they were woken up by the sound of metal hitting glass. When they opened their eyes there were blinding lights from what looked like cameras. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" They all screamed and woke up the whole kingdom. Dedede hit the ceiling and fell out of bed while the knights had the sound of the scream ringing in their ears with the help of their armor and were literally knocked off their feet and Bun, Kirby, and Lololo heard it all the way from outside in Whispy woods (they were camping).

While the girl's grabed their clothes and other stuff (including the bag with the microphone in it) and ran out of the room and everyone ran up to see what the problem was. The knights got there first and if they were not wearing their masks people would see how red their faces were when they walked in to that room seeing the girls like that but they had managed to spit out "A-are you all right?" then the girls started to cry and they were a little bit scared from what was happening in front of them. When everyone else got there the chief asked "Whats wrong?" the girl's then started to calm down and then explained the whole story. "What? To the three of you? There is no way that could have happened." Everyone stared in stunned silence at the girls. "But it wasn't a dream." Fumu said "Yeah. We have evidence!" Summer finished. They then showed everyone the mike. "This is an extremely small mike." The chief said. "It was on our basket from yesterday." Lalala started in a worried voice. "They might be watching from somewhere even now…" Summer and Fumu finished also in a worried voice. "An eavesdropping peeping tom…" Sato (chief's wife) said. "He's definitely a stalker. Those men are really too insistent!" "Mebel, could it be you…?" (Samo stalks Mebel sometimes.) "What's a stalker?" Bun asked. "It's something bad your father did long ago. That's why I keep an eye on him."Memu their mother said "Wait a minute… "Parm their father tried to say. "You should just give him a thrashing in times like this!" Mebel said. "Thrashing…" Samo said quitley. "But I still don't understand what a stalker is." Bun said. "Ummmm…" no one knew what to say to that except Summer who responded in a dead, hollow and scared sort of voice "a stalker is someone who follows a person around leaving them flowers, notes, gifts, jewelry, clothing..." "What's so bad about that?" Bun said interrupting. "Those people are perverted! They take pictures of you and follow you around! They also have kidnapped, raped, and killed the girl's right after they are done with them!" she practically yelled. After that coment people were a little shocked because Summer had never and I mean never said anything like that before because she was always good and quiet and never said something that detailed.

"Dear, please arrest this enemy of women!" Sato said (finaly someone spoke). "But Sato, nothing has actually happened yet…" "If something happens, it'll be too late!" Sato replied. "YES MAM!" The chief replied. So they decided to set a trap. Fumu, Summer and Lalala were walking together while everyone else was hiding behind the old stone pillars ready to jump the guys. The girl's then heard footsteps behind them and went just far enough for the boys to stop and find a place to hide and they would catch them. But these guys were fast and managed to get out of the way in time "We'll be back for the girls soon enough." They said and disappeared. The knights had managed to cut their bags off though. Now they are in for a real treat.

End Chapter 3


	4. Guards

I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long just blame my life and my school draper and if you have ever heard of us or faced our football team you would know that we suck big time and I wish 24/7 that we could win one game. Yeah that will so happen so any way on with the story and no Dedede is not going to kill her.

* * *

Guards

The girls went over to the bags and picked them up. Some photos fell out and landed face down. When the girls went over to pick them up what they saw on the photos made them scream a little. "What is it?" Meta Knight asked "Yeah what's wrong?" Sword and Blade said. The girls then backed away from the pictures and said "Do not go near those pictures." Summer said. "Why what's wrong with them?" Dedede asked while picking up a picture. "NO!" Fumu, Summer and Lalala shouted but it was too late and Dedede looked at the photo "What the…" and his face turned so red and fainted he actually fainted. The picture landed right side up and everyone could see in the photo that the girls were smiling and giggling and also getting dressed and the girls right then and there burst into tears. While the Knight had thoughts like I am going to murder the person that did this to the one I love.

Then Summer shouted out of nowhere. "No! It's not fair, why does it have to happen again!" then started to cry. "What are you talking about?" Some people asked. "It's a long story." Summer replied after she calmed down. "It's a bit scary." Fumu replied "Yeah." Lalala agreed. "I think we should hear about it if you have something to relate to this." The chief said. "Alright." Summer said defeated. "A long time ago when I was 9 yrs. old, I had a best friend named Claire. Claire was my age and we looked and acted like sisters. Once when we were walking home after playing at the park, a man was walking in our direction. Claire and I were just talking and laughing and didn't notice him much but then Claire stopped and gasped. Then I stopped and wondered what happened. I then saw the guy that was walking towards us have his hand on her body from her stomach and travelling to her back. When I realized what just happened I turned around to slap the guy but he was gone. We then ran home and I let her sleep over for a few days and tried to calm her down from what happened to her. She then started getting letters that were very graphic and it scared her a lot and the same to me. Then a few weeks later she went missing. I then told the police what had recently been happening and they asked me where we were before she went missing and I replied at the pool. I then stayed up looking for and barely sleeping and people started to worry about me but I didn't care as long as I found Claire alive. I was then out looking for her as usual but then I heard screaming around a building. I went inside through the window and nearly gasped out loud from what I saw." "Why what happened?" Bun asked interrupting. "Bun shut up!" Fumu hissed. "As I was saying I nearly gasped out loud from what I saw. I saw Claire tied to a chair with her shirt and pants in shreds and what looked like blood running down her face and staining her clothes and the same guy grabbing her face and saying in a silky voice that I heard with hate ask her 'Why do you still resist me?' 'You're a monster!' she shrieked then he slapped her and I snapped. 'Don't you dare slap her' I shrieked then came down and landed on top of him and he doubled over and it gave me enough time to get her free but he came at me from behind and then threw me across the room but thankfully Claire got away and was running to the police. 'Well I lost my first play toy but I guess you'll do just fine' he then laughed while I was just getting up and hiding he then was getting closer to me but then I came at him and nailed him in the head and stomach and I was able to get him into a head lock and then thankfully the police arrived and took him from me but I felt like I wanted to just brake his neck but got distracted as Claire fell through the door and I immediately went over to her to catch her then whispered to me 'Thank you…' and we decided to do the blood ceremony It was a ceremony we used to talk to each other about from when we were 3." "What's a blood ceremony?" someone asked. "It is a ceremony that links two or more people together and can let them know what is happening to the other when something is wrong and can help locate them and save them and it had helped us both a lot and then I left and came here from the vision of nightmare and to find my baby brother Kirby as you all know and protect him as a star guardian." "I'm sorry that happened we didn't know and didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Chief said. "Yeah." Other people agreed. "No its ok it has been a while since I have mentioned it though." "What are we going to do, what if the same thing happens?" the minister worried while Memu was bursting into tears. Then an idea came to Meta Knight. "We could protect the girls if you like." "Thank you Meta Knight that would be very helpful and it is very grateful of you." Memu said who was crying even harder.

(Later at the castle with Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade)

"Meta Knight why did you volunteer us?" Sword asked. "Ummmm... well I was worried for Fu- I mean the girls." Meta Knight said correcting himself. "Oh really, because it sounded to me like you were going to say Fumu." Blade said while snickering. "It has nothing to do with that." Meta Knight said in a sort of strained voice. "Ahhh... you like Fumu don't you?" Sword said in a teasing voice. "Be quiet she might hear you." Meta Knight hissed. "Ha. So you do like her." Sword and Blade said laughing. Meta Knight was so red in the face but nobody would be able to tell thank goodness for him, then a thought crossed his mind. "What about you and Summer because it looked like you were practically drooling over her in those pajamas, am I right?" Blade started to shake with laughter when Sword started to stutter "B-b-but… th-that's got n-nothing t-to do w-with that." That's when Blade burst out laughing. "Oh Blade like you should talk. It was so easy to tell that you were checking out Lalala and probably drooling inside your mask." Sword shot back. Meta Knight chuckled while the two were arguing but he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed from what Sword and Blade had said to him. Yes I do like her and probably even love her but she would never feel the same way towards me could she? No, she couldn't ever it is an impossible love. (Fumu's room with Fumu, Summer, and Lalala) "I'm so glad they are going to protect us from whoever they are." Summer said in aw and eyes sort of glassed over with a day dreaming sort of look which weirded them out a bit since she was mostly a tom boy and a bit girly at times which was hardly ever but acted most of the time 100% tom boy. "Summer are you alright?" Lalala asked in slight concern. "Yeah she's fine. She's just imagining her and Sword together." Fumu said laughing while Lalala was giggling. "Oh shut up you are just ecstatic about Meta Knight being here." Summer shot back and then Fumu and Summer noticed Lalala shaking with laughter "Lalala don't even start." Summer said "Yeah. It is too obvious that you are head over heels for Blade." Fumu finished. "Our Knights in shining armor." Lalala said "You can say that again." And the girls just started to laugh.


	5. Preparations

Preparations

I am so sorry that I haven't written in so long cause of fights at school between my friends at least some because just at least **ONE **of them is somewhat friends with one of the others.-_-

Fumu and the girls finished getting ready they waited for the Knights to come. (Knock knock) "I'll get it." "Oh, h-hi Meta Knight." She said while the girls snickered behind her and glared at them. "Hello Fumu are you girls alright?" "Yes." They replied. Memu and Parm then walked into the room "Actually you all need to come with us for a few minutes." Memu said. "Why?" the girls inquired "You'll see." Parm said.

(Dedede's throne room)

"King Dedede we would like your guards help in protecting the girls." Parm said "Why?" 'Who knows what will happen if the girls aren't thoroughly protected by everyone!" Memu said "Why should I care what happens to them." Dedede said then Bun snapped "That's it you freaken bastard you will do as they say or so help me I will come into your room at night and slit your throat **UNDERSTAND!**" Escargoon snickered when Dedede paled and looked sick "Don't think I won't do the same to you Escargoon cause I **WILL!**" everyone was rather shocked to say the least at what Bun said. "Alright alright alright geese (sigh) there is a place in Whispy woods I had made incase of an attack that no one can get to, it's also a bit of a distance from here, you would also need to travel on foot to get there and I would estimate about 5 days walk from here." "Alright I think that we should try." Fumu said "**BUT **if this is a trick you will both pay dearly for it." Lalala said "Alright (groan)."

(With Fumu and Meta Knight)

"Where did I put my journal (aka diary)...? I think I left it on the fountain." She said running to the garden "Ahhhhh..." she started to fall down the stairs but landed on hands, pushed off the stairs and flipped in mid-air and was about to land but instead fell straight into someone and that some was "Meta Knight I am so sorry-" "No it's alright but how did you do that?" "What?" she said pretending to not know what he was talking about "What you just did on the stairs and that flip in the air?" "Um I'll tell you when I get off you." She said while inside she was praying her face wasn't red unlike Meta Knight who was hoping that his eyes were still gold "Oh right that would be best and now back to my question." "But your gonna think it's stupid if I tell you I just know it." "No I honest to god swear I won't laugh no matter what it is." She gave him a look that actually made him slightly scared and nervous "Fine I'll tell you... I take gymnastics and acrobatics." She said and waited in silence for him to laugh. "Really? That's amazing I have to say." "Huh? Don't you think it's oh I don't know stupid in you opinion?" "No that is pretty amazing for someone of your age though." He said while staring at her with proud eyes while she just lightly blushed "Hmmm... you look nice when you blush like that and that smile makes even more." She blushed a bit more while Meta Knights eyes glowed pink "By the way here is your journal I found Escargoon getting ready to read it to Dedede." "Thank you for getting it back for me Meta Knight." she said hugging him gently while his eyes he could tell were blue "You're welcome Fumu. Would you like some help finishing?" "Yes thank you." She said while they walked and talked together.

(With Summer and Sword)

"(Gasp) how sweet." Summer said while literally carrying a mountain of books and reading a book at the same time which was her absolute favorite book. (Grimm Fairytales) She was walking around a corner "Ahhhh..." and ran into (all of you know) "Yikes Sword are you alright?" the girl asked "Owww..." "Ok I'll take that as a no." she said helping him up "Yeah considering the fact that about 20 lbs of books landed on my head." "It was not 20 lbs... it was 35 lbs get it right." she said but in a teasing way with just a hint of laughter in her voice "Oh yes ha-ha very funny but shouldn't you be getting ready?" Sword said "Shouldn't you?" "Touché." "Exactly." "Sorry about bumping into you." "Nah it wasn't your fault I couldn't see with the hundreds of books in my way do you think you could help a lady in distress and help me carry these up to Fumu's room?" "Yeah I think I can but since when have** you** ever been the lady in distress." He then got slightly distracted by two of the books "Uh hey Sword are you alright?" "Yeah just looking at two of your books." He said while showing them her it "Ahhhh be careful." She said snatching them from him. "Why?" "Because they are over nine thousand years old that's why." Sword's mouth dropped and stared dumbfounded at her "They've been in my family for a **very** long time don't worry." "But there in amazing condition and why are there two of them?" "We took **very** good care of them since the royal family counts on books for knowledge and in the case of the princess and prince aka me and Kirby fun and answering your second question we have two copies because one is the original version translated directly into English and the other is the English version." She said picking up the remainder of books "So will you help me finish packing?" "I shall." He said then Summer started to blush and that meant "Nice hair color." (Hair changes color with emotion) it was pink with blue tipped "Eh but I prefer blue and pink tipped hair any day, you of all people should know that Sword." She said giggling slightly and changing it to blue and pink tipped "Oh so true."

(Flash back)

_Wow she is an amazing singer__ he thought. When she was done Sword went to congratulate her "Wow that was amazing I didn't know you could sing that well." She blushed so red in the face that her hair turned a deep shade of pink that then turned to neon pink "Um what's up with your hair because it looks really nice on you." "What are you insane I look like a geek in pink." "I beg to differ on that though because you look amazing." "Are you trying to earn a fight?" "Kinda because I've had to much stress." "Good cause same here I haven't felt good since King Jack ass ordered that demon beast noddy they may have been absolutely adorable but I keep having nightmares about home."_

_(In practice room)_

"_Ok but I'll go easy on you." "Are you sure on that though?" "Why wouldn't I?" "Ok. Ready. Set. __**Go**__!" and they fought for a long time and Summer was winning "are you sure you still wanna go easy on me?" she said in a slightly strained voice "Not any more." He said throwing her off him with his feet and her crashing into the wall and not moving "Summer? __**Summer**__ answer me." He said running over to her still body. He put his sword down beside her body to check if she was alright. Then her eyes snapped open and her hand reached for his sword then hers, pushed him off her and had him pinned to the ground while one sword was at his face and the other at his stomach "that is why you never ever let your guard down." She said smirking at him then removing herself from him, dropping the swords and helped him up "Wow where did you learn to do that kind of stuff?" "I'll teach you on one condition." "What would that be?" "You have to teach what you know so deal?" "Mmmmm deal." He said shaking her hand and laughing. _

(End Flashback)

And as they walked they thought this might not be so bad and continued their tease session with each other.

(Lalala and Blade)

"Stance. Jump. Heel. Thrust- ow." Lalala said falling on her ankle "Shit!" "Now why would a lady like you use such language?" and it was (duh) "(Gasp) ugh Blade that is so not funny you scared me to death!" "And you didn't answer my question." "Oh that well... I screwed up... again." "With what?" "No offence but I think that helmet of yours is starting to screw up your vision if you missed that." She said in a joking voice "Well you just need to learn how to land right." "I keep trying but I either fall on my ankle or I screw up even worse than that and end up jumping to early or to late and breaking one of my bones again." "That would explain the casts you girls had a few weeks ago." "Gee thanks but what are you doing down here anyway?" "I heard you practicing but didn't know it was you so I came to find out." "Sorry if I was annoying you." "It's ok but when did you start this?" "Start what?" she said trying to sound innocent "When did you start **this **kind of stuff?" "Let's just say after Summer came here she started teaching us about this and we went willingly because we wanted to fend for ourselves but we don't have enough training and these creatures (she said with venom) whoever they may be are experts at this." "We will protect you with our lives you should know that Lalala." "I trust you but the other Knights will probably be staring at the other girls while the girls stare at them." She said a bit amused "Thank you someone actually notices that they are so into each other." He reply's in a complaining but amused voice "It's to obvious that it's stupid cuz Meta Knight and Fumu love each other while the same is for Summer and Sword it practically kills me and I drop every hint even huge obvious ones that the other one likes them back." "Well the perfect time to get them together would be now because they will be with the one they love." "We just need a way to make it work out for them." "So what are your ideas on it?"

(Later that day)

"Well by the looks of it we have everything." Fumu said as she fell onto the couch. "Yeah." The other girls replied "Hey what's in those bags?" Sword asked while he reached for the bags "**DO NOT TOUCH THOSE!**" Summer screamed and slapped his hand away "What was that for?" Sword asked/shouted "Keep your nose out of other peoples businesses." Summer replied with a smirk "Anyway were ready are you?" Meta Knight asked "Yeah were ready for this." They replied "Then let's go." Before anything else goes wrong everyone thought while they glanced at one another and began their journey.

(End Chapter 5)


End file.
